I was Seven…you were Eight
by NotYourAverageCupOfTea
Summary: AU Completely. No Voldemort. Just a normal life. Harry and Ginny during the summer before his would-be seventh year. What happens when two teenagers have to spend a month together? What will ensue? Some Ron/Hermione. K  for now may/may not go up :
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my second try at a story with Harry's parents still alive (hopefully better than my last attempt) Just a heads up there was no Voldemort at all. And another note this story was somewhat/ somewhat not based on Taylor Swifts song "Mary's Song" I was listening to it and it popped into my head. So anything that seems similar to Taylor Swift is her's, I'm just borrowing the idea. And J.K. Rowling, all of Harry Potter belongs to her, I'm just (again) borrowing it :) **

* * *

><p><em>No they couldn't possibly be doing this to me. What I didn't understand was why I couldn't go with them. I mean it was only for about a month and I'm sure Bill wouldn't mind the least. I promised my self that this summer wasn't going to suck, but for the last month and a half it was going to. My parents were going to Egypt to see my eldest brother. While away on this "much needed vacation" me and my brother Ron where staying at the Potters. It's not like I didn't like them, in all aspect I loved them, with the exception of their one child and son, Harry. He was the biggest pain in my ass, was Ron's best friend and the person I was going to be living for the rest of my summer holidays. I pleaded to stay at home by myself, I was an able almost sixteen year old who could manage living by herself. When that didn't work I tried asking to live with Fred and George, but we all know that was shot down the moment it came out of my mouth. So it all came down to me living with the person I promised to loath for the rest of my life. <em>

_My things were slowly packed into my suitcase. Deliberately wasting time so that I could put off getting to the Potters._

_It's not that I hate him, he just made it his objective in life to be more annoying then when Fred and George could finally do magic at home and deemed it necessary to apparate behind you and whip their wands out for everything. _

"Ginny, you better get down here or I'll pack for you and you won't like what I pick." _My mother would probably pick out all of the things she has gotten me over the years that inevitably get shoved to the back of my wardrobe. I finished and walked, more like stomped down the stairs, to make it known that I didn't want to leave. _"Ginny, I don't see why you have to be so sore about going. It's not that long really, we'll be back before you know it and you can come home then." _I had almost had enough of that excuse, I know she was trying to make me feel better but in reality it was doing the exact opposite. _

"But mum, that's not the point, when you get back I very well may be in Azkaban. Now I'm not you, but I'm sure you don't want your only daughter to be in a place like that at only sixteen." Molly looked at her only daughter with sad eyes.

"Honey, your not quite sixteen and when have your Dad and I ever really asked you to do something for us?" Ginny now looked at her mother disappointed in herself. She knew her dad worked hard for her family and her mother worked tirelessly around the house making sure it was in top shape, though her house was no spectacle, she admired the way it leaned one way and how messy but organized it was. That's what made it home.

"I'm sorry mum. It's just everything he does gets under my skin, but I guess I'll learn to deal with it."

"That's quite alright dear. Anyways when you were younger I remember you were quite in love with Harry." And out of nowhere,

"Who's in love with me?" Ginny could feel her face go a little pink.

"Nobody could be in love with you besides your parents, they have to." She gave him a small smile,

"Touche. Just thought I would come by and say good-bye." She stood behind her mother rolling her eyes at him. He gave her a hug, while she mouthed, "suck up."

"Oh Harry. Your such a sweetheart. I don't understand Ginny, why you have to act like that with him. He doesn't do anything to you."

"Yeah, Gin, what've I done to you?"

"What haven't you done to me? Like the time you made me fall out of the tree in your back yard." He looked at her like she had him,

"Yeah, but who was the one who caught you."

"You didn't catch me, you just happened to be underneath me where I fell. And might I point out that if you hadn't came up without announcing yourself, I wouldn't have gotten scared and fell out of the tree." She had him good and cornered.

"Good point, the next time you fall out of a tree I'll make sure I'm not to blame and I catch you." He was smiling at her with an expression that she'd never seen on him before. All of the sudden she felt somewhat self conscious. She didn't like that feeling so she went to pick up her bag, but before she could he picked it up for her and walked out the door with it and his big smile. Ginny didn't know how to react to that so she did the only thing that made sense to her. She ran after him yelling about how she could get it herself and she was a capable girl who didn't need an overbearing prat to carry her things. Molly watched the two, thinking they were just like James and Lily.

"Harry, just give me my bag, I can carry it perfectly fine-"

"Ginny," He rarely used her "full nickname", which hushed her up. He set down her bag on the floor, she tried to go for it but he wasn't having it. He held her back quite easily and back her up to the car with his hands on the side of the vehicle making sure she wasn't going anywhere. "You could just say thank you, you know."

"Thank you." At that moment he realized she wasn't that little girl he used to see. He also realized how long they were standing like that, he backed up and put her stuff in the car. She was stunned and stood there with her mouth slightly open while he walked back up to the house running his hands through his hair. When he got to the kitchen he had Fred, George, and Ron's eyes glued to him.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" He didn't know what to tell his best friend, he didn't even know, so he decided to play dumb,

"What was what about?"

"Oh, come on you know exactly what I'm talking about." Ron laughed walking out to the car where Ginny had vacated. Harry followed. "So you two finally realize it yet?" Now Harry really didn't know what he was talking about.

"Realize what?" Ron just shook his head

"Never mind, when is Hermione suppose to arrive at your house?" Ron looked in the other direction so Harry couldn't see his eyes exactly,

"Tomorrow afternoon, why?"

"Oh, just wondering." He looked like he was trying to come up with an excuse, "Ginny still thinks it's going to be us three." The both of them started to laugh at that. Everyone started to come out of the house at that point and piled into the car that was magically larger to fit five in the back seat and two in the front. Ginny, got shoved in the middle after a slight argument between her and Ron.

"Just a quick question, how did you get to the house?" That was the one question Ginny hadn't bothered to ask Harry.

"I flooed." It struck Ginny odd that they weren't flooing.

"Mum, why didn't we just floo to the Potter's?" Molly turned to her,

"Because your Dad insisted on driving you there. And when we get there were all having lunch. That's why Fred and George are with us to." She turned back around and started humming to the radio. Ginny mumbled,

"So that's why I'm stuck in the middle squashed!" The ride seemed to take longer than it should have they only lived in the town next to theirs. But the whole way there she could feel Harry's eyes on her. For the second time that day she felt self-conscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it 3 Constructive critisim is much appreciated ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_I like this chapter. Somewhat. Now I'm not going to ramble like I usually do, but I'm warning the next chapter after this will jump about a week (to somebody's birthday), that should be fun..._**

* * *

><p>After arriving at the Potters and saying their hello's the kids went to put their stuff in their rooms. Ron would be staying in Harry's room, and Ginny would be staying in the guest room next to the boys. When Harry had shown Ginny where she would be staying they all noticed that their was somebody else's stuff in there. At that moment Hermione jumped out of the closet, making Ginny run right to somebody, who happened to be Harry. She was clutching for dear life when Ron coughed and Ginny let go with a slightly pink face.<p>

"Hermione, when did you get here?" Harry would have noticed if one of his best friends had been here with out him knowing.

"When you were at Ron and Ginny's. I know you two knew but I wanted to surprise all of you." Ginny turned to the both of them,

"You two knew she was going to be here, and didn't think to tell me?" They were all laughing at that point.

"Sorry for scaring you so much."

"Oh, no it was fine." They went their separate ways to unpack their belongings. Ron was putting his clothes in a drawer, more like shoving, while Harry lied on his bed thinking. He couldn't stop thinking about Ginny, the way the sun hit her hair, what she looked like that day, her smell. He thought to himself, _When did she become an adult? It seemed just like yesterday she was falling out that tree and he was there to soften her landing. She was only seven, I was eight. That would make her sixteen, no that wasn't right. But she had to be. _Ron just finished unpacking his things, they went down stairs to eat lunch.

It was uneventful, other than Ginny felt watched the whole time she was eating. Hermione had noticed and thought to bring it up later that night before they went to bed.

"I- don't-know. He was just acting weird today. Like more than normal weird." Hermione looked at her and ask her to explain, so she told her all that had happened that day.

"Oh, my my my. That's weird."

"Yeah your telling me." Ginny sighed, "Well, I'm getting tired, so I'm going to sleep." She rolled over in her bed where she was sitting and had a hard time falling asleep. When she did she regretted it almost at once. The dream she had was of her and Harry, they were under that tree she fell out of nine years ago. The only weird thing was that their were people in front of them taking their picture, almost like a photo shoot. When she looked back at Harry was looking at her differently again and kissed her. It was soft and before she knew it she woke up. She looked around for a clock, it was seven o'clock she knew everyone would be sleeping so she went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She made it down their with out waking anybody. Upon walking into the kitchen she noticed the refrigerator door was open and somebody was just behind it. She cleared her throat to announce herself. The mystery person spit out what was in their mouth and closed the door, it was Harry, just in his boxers.

"Oh, it's just you." He realized what he just said by the look on her face. "That's not- what I- meant, I thought you were my mum coming to yell at me." She smiled trying to look anywhere else but him,

"Well, at least I announced myself, I don't think you would be able to catch you." He laughed at that. "So, what were you getting out of the fridge?" She was just trying to strike up a conversation with him while getting herself a glass of water.

"Oh, I- um- was getting some orange juice." She laughed sitting at the small table in the middle. He went back in the fridge getting the orange juice carton not bothering to get a glass. They sat in silence, it wasn't filled with tension that was usually present when ever they were in a room together. She yawed after she had finished with her glass and went back to bed.

* * *

><p>When she had woke up at a better time she went down stairs to find Harry, Hermione, and Ron all in the kitchen. Ron was at the table with his head laid down and Harry was badgering Hermione to make him some breakfast. <em>Fat, lazy pig. <em>

"NO! If your that hungry make something yourself! I'm not a replacement for your mummy every time she leaves!" Ginny had hardly ever herd Hermione yell like that,

"Geez Potter can't even make your own breakfast!" He looked at her noticing she had entered the kitchen. He had really _noticed. _

"Nope, obviously." She rolled her eyes, she didn't know why her brother was best friends with a guy like that, or Hermione for that matter.

"And what are you going to do when you decide to move out?" He looked at her,

"Well, at first, I'll probably hire someone to make my food, but if that doesn't work, I could ask any girl to move in with me, they'll make my food." There was a hint of playfulness in his voice, but she couldn't believe this, he was such a sexist prat.

"Are you kidding me? You'll have a girl making all your food? Oh and let me guess if she doesn't make it the way you want or clean the house the way you want you'll just kick her out on the street?" Harry began to laugh,

"No, I'll give them a notice letter, much less emotional." Ginny was disgusted with him.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I hate you." He could see the real emotion in what he just said, it effected him more than he let on.

"And just because you've slept with half the school doesn't mean that everyone will be there at your beck and call!" She got up and left the kitchen with out even getting something to eat. _I hated him. Everything about him, the way his hair was always a mess. I suppose he wore it like that because he thought every girl would just swoon over him. I know he was just messing but their was also something in his voice that said he wasn't. _She was about to walk outside when she felt a hand on her, she turned expecting Harry but finding Hermione, which she was thankful for. If it had been Harry, she probably would have punched him in the side if the jaw. "I don't even know why your friends with him, I can expect Ron but not you. How did you of all people get stuck being friends with him. You could do so much better." Hermione slightly laughed guiding her towards the swing in the back yard. Hermione had always loved the Potters, even Harry on occasion, she could relate to somebody. Harry's mother, Lily, had been a muggle-born thrust into the wizarding world. When you had the brains like the two of them they expected you to be part of some ancient pure-blood family. She could always talk to her mother, but she never _really _understood the peril she was in. Plus, she always got the impression that her mother was somewhat frightened by the thought of magic.

"Well, to be honest I don't really know how it happened. I was in my first year and your brother was being the worlds biggest prat. He mocked my ability of being smart, but really I think he just hated being outsmarted by a girl." Ginny snorted, _Typical Ron. _"But one day, it was Halloween, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell let a stupid troll in the school. It happened to be he was conspiring to get Dumbledore's job and deemed it necessary to do so by the means of the said troll. I was letting what Ron said effect me and I was crying in the girls lavatory. That's where the troll went. If Ron and Harry hadn't been there, I wouldn't be here telling you this and you would be here all by yourself with Ron and Harry." Ginny looked at Hermione, she had herd about the incident, but never got the real story.

"But you could've just said thank you and be done with them." Both the girls laughed. "So where is Lily and James anyway?"

"Oh, they went to town. They had to get groceries and they said something about Harry's birthday present." _Oh joy. Harry's birthday another thing for him to be all 'I'm Harry Potter' la ti da! Merlin, she hated him even more, and he was going to be seventeen. Great. _

"Ugh, he's going to be seventeen, that just shouts wonderful all over it doesn't it?" Hermione laughed,

"He's not that bad you know, and anyways he still has a week. Wanna see how annoyed he gets when ever I do magic in front of him?"

"I like how you play Granger. I like how you play."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay I have a little game. Since I noted in chapter one that this is partially based on a Taylor Swift song, can you guess what Taylor Swift "thing" I put in here? Points to anyone who guesses ;)<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello my fellow readers, I have to tell you why this chapter may seem longer that what they usually are. I've been writing for a few now, amking sure this is long and somewhat/ somewhat not juicy and full of some bubbing things. I will be gone for a week and a half to two weeks, so if you are really hooked, I am very sorry, and will make it up to you the next time I update! I promise! Now the thing you will read in the very beginning of this chapter might make you tingle a bit, made me while writing it, I might just have to up the rating if that continues ( it will) if it dosen't that's okay, I know I'm weird like that. Okay I'll stop rambling and let you get on reading :)_**

* * *

><p>Hermione's plan went off like clockwork. At every waking moment Hermione was doing everything she could with magic. Harry, obviously was getting more pissed by the second, making Ginny's day that more memorable. Harry and Ginny were in the living room, she was on the love seat with her legs up stretched out, he was on the couch across from her, and for some reason staring right at her,<p>

"What's wrong Harry?" She knew the rhetorical question would make him more pissed, though he was too proud to admit the real problem.

"Nothing's wrong Ginny. Absolutely nothing's wrong. Why would you think something's wrong?" She noticed he said "wrong" three times, there was something wrong,

"Oh, it's just your air and manner of walking today, seems like something's -bothering- you. Am I right?" She made an effort to have a happy voice that was lightly peppered with sarcasm and slightly sultry at the same time, she could see his pulse rising. She raised and moved to the couch sitting right next to him, she turned to him, "I noticed Hermione was doing an awful lot of magic today. It must be terrible that you have only a few more days of not being able to do magic. It can't be that, can it? But you're THE Harry Potter. You wouldn't possibly let something as small and insignificant as that bother you, would you?" Harry looked beyond pissed at that moment, he took a deep breath, but couldn't speak, "But I don't think people will think any lesser of you if you did." He looked to her, in his opinion, she looked as though she was trying for him to put his lips on her, at that moment, he wanted to, badly. Harry felt something in his lower stomach. She was close now, very close to him. She kept glancing at his lips with her mouth slightly open. He was about to just do it, get it over with, put himself out of misery, but she backed away,

"Well, I have to go send a letter-to someone- important." She made eye contact, got up and walked towards the stairs. As soon as she left the vicinity, he let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

***IN GINNY/HERMIONE'S ROOM***

"GINNY WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" Hermione never used that language, but she had a big smile on her face "That was not what we talked about." She laughing,

"I know, I just couldn't help myself. Did you see him, he looked like he was going to blow a gasket!" The two were laughing uncontrollably when Lily came in,

"What are you two up to? And what did you do to Harry, it looks as if he's seen a ghost?" At that the two burst out laughing even more. When they took a moment to catch their breath, they started their story with breakfast. When they finished, Lily was laughing also,

"He is my husbands son. Sorry you two had to deal with him this morning. He knows perfectly how to make his own breakfast."

"Well, let's just say he deserved it. And that's not the only thing that's going to happen, he only just got a tasting of what he's going to get."

"Well as much as I'd like to plot the next operation with the two of you, I have to go start dinner."

"Oh, we can come and help, it's no big deal." Lily smiled at the two of them. She and James had never tried for another child, Harry was enough, but she had always loved the thought of having a girl, but she happy now, and she had Ginny and Hermione to be there. She had always taking a liking to Hermione, she had been in her position, a muggle-born witch, people assumed you were a pure-blood because of your brains then sounding so surprised at finding out your heritage. But she loved Ginny all the same, she loved all the Weasley's plus Hermione as if they were her own.

"Okay, you guys can cut up the vegetables, will make my life easier for a second." They laughed and followed Lily to the kitchen talking about how they could make Harry's life miserable for the next few days.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ron, so you want to go play quidditch before dinner?" Ron looked up to Harry, from the bed he was laying on,<p>

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Better than us just sitting in here in the quiet. Thought I was going to go insane." Harry laughed. They went down stairs and went through the kitchen, the girls, he noticed, were helping his mother with dinner. Lily said, with out even turning around,

"Harry, don't get to dirty, and don't be out to long." Harry rolled his eyes, and went to the door, "Oh and Harry, don't roll your eyes at me." The girls were laughing, and Harry walked over to Hermione,

"Why aren't you doing that by magic Hermione, you were all for doing everything with magic today?" She gave him a small smile,

"Because it wouldn't be fair to Ginny here who can't do magic yet." She looked dead serious, his and Ron's mouth were both hanging open at the point, Harry couldn't speak, but Ron could,

"Yeah, but what about Harry, he can't do magic, and you've been doing magic around him all day!" Both looked enthralled,

"Yeah, but Harry can do magic in a few days." Hermione turned around signifying that the conversation was void.

* * *

><p>At dinner, it was quiet. Almost to quiet, until James decided to make it not so,<p>

"So how was everyone's day?" No one spoke up but by the look on Harry's face, he was going to be the one to pipe up.

"Oh, it was quite- bothering-" Ginny hadn't expected him to say that so she all but choked on the water going down her throat at that moment. "Are you okay Gin?" She was breathing hard, trying to get some air back into her lungs. Hermione was patting her on the back.

"Oh- yeah- just to much water in one gulp." Hermione was trying her best not to laugh, while Ron just out right did.

"Well, why was it bothering?" She was going to curse James someday.

"I don't know, it was just one of those days." _I'm not going to let him get away with this. I'll have to pull out my best work. Hermione might be ashamed of me, my brother might not be able to look at me the same way ever again. Harry certainly would never see her the same way ever again._

* * *

><p>"Ginny, you're either in love with Harry, or you just really want to make him mad? Or a weird mixture of both, in which case, I did see that coming." It had to be one in the morning and Hermione and Ginny were just up talking.<p>

"In love with him? Why would I be in love with that- egotistical bag of- bag- of- poop!" Ginny was trying her best not to laugh at what she had just said, she was trying to get her point across. _Hermione thought I was in love with him? Psht, that wouldn't happen, at all. I mean there was moments when he hasn't been his egotistical self and he was fairly decent. Like the other morning, we had been in the same room for fifteen whole minuets with out even bickering. Sometimes people told us we were worst than Ron and Hermione, it was obvious they were in love with each other. But that didn't happen with everyone. I, Ginny Weasley, was not, am not in love with Harry Potter. But after Hermione said that, I couldn't get us out of my head._

"Yes, Ginny, in love. I was told that you two were quite inseparable when you were younger."

"Who told you that, Ron? Anyways, what is it with you two, half the time you look at him like _you're _in love with him, but the other half is spent yelling at each other about stupid things. Like this morning, who sat where on the couch. Really?" _I noticed Hermione's face was a little red at this point. I could tell she didn't want to talk about this, but I wasn't letting Hermione get away this time. Plus I was trying to get off the topic of me and Harry._

"Yes, Ron told me that-and- um- well, the thing is- Ronald and I- we just-"

"Oh Hermione, you're my best friend, just get it over with and tell me your in love with my brother." _I had her good and cornered now,_

"Okay, I like your brother." _This was a happy moment for me. I knew for sometime that she liked him, I just couldn't get her to tell me. It was like pulling her teeth out._

"Does he know this? For how long?" _Hermione shifted her eyes,_

"Well, I've pretty much liked him from our first year, that's why I was crying that Halloween. And I don't think he does, but sometimes I just wonder."

"Well, let me tell you something, I think Ron's been in love with you since then, or even before. When he came back, he talked about you a lot. Sometimes my mum and Lily would talk about it." _Her face was beat red by this point, I loved it, they were so in love and she could see them together. _"I'm sorry Hermione, I thought I should tell you." _She just shook her head with her lips tightly closed,_

"Well, it's getting late, I'm getting tired." _I took that as she's going to bed, you should to. I shut off the lights and laid in my, thinking about what happened that day. When me and Harry, were on the couch, something in side me wanted to make the move and just kiss him, the only thing that held me back was my own fear. I've sworn to loath him for the rest of my life. I put those thought's out of my mind. But every time I tried to shut things down those thoughts would just come rushing back to me. I wasn't suppose to be in love with him, I couldn't be. Maybe I was? I was sure I wasn't the only one on that couch today wanting the thing that should have happened to happen. But that was just one thing that I took to far, why did I even do that, what must he think about me? And what do I care what he thinks about me? I didn't care what he thought about me, I hated him, I told him that this morning. I really didn't hate him, I actually liked him sometimes, I liked how his hair was always a mess, he probably doesn't do that because all the girls love it. He probably took a long time trying to tame it, it just didn't do anything. I was scared, I loved the boy who I hated. I was in love with Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, more Rambling I know, but I noticed, while writing this, Ron isn't in this as much as he should be, so look forward to more Ron in upcoming Chapters (and maybe some Ron and Hermione!) I would Love some Reviews to tell me how this is going :) if you like it or not, you could even tell me you hate it and what's wrong with it, I would take that and build from it :) Well, hoped you liked it :)<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I know people are probably going to come after me because I have been MIA for a month, but I've been one busy girl with no internet access for most of the time :( But While writing this chapter it put a smile on my face, and I'm hopeing your face will become all giggly by the end of this chapter. Mine was :) Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em>I woke up to myself not being the groggy normal self, but to one that was wide awake. I glanced over at the empty bed which was Hermione's and noticed she wasn't in it. She no doubly was already up and in the kitchen with Lily and James. I got up with a bounce in my step that was so unlike me that it frightened me a bit. As I walked out of my room I almost ran into Ron.<em>

"Good morning Ron!" _He didn't like being talked to in the morning but I didn't care, I was having a great morning, the floor wasn't even cold on my feet. Upon me walking into the kitchen I noticed Harry was being grilled by his mother about the other morning and the incident with Hermione._

"All I'm saying, is you can make your own breakfast."

"Mum, I know I was just messing her around." _Every body glanced at me when I all but danced into the room,_

"Morning." _I was bright and cheery and I was almost certain that somebody expected me to say something about the fact that Harry was in fact getting in trouble with his mother. But I was absolutely not going to make this a bad morning and I was going to make the rest of the day even better. Harry was in the middle of fixing himself a bowl of cereal, I decided that was going to be my breakfast as well. I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and poured my cereal waiting patiently for Harry to get done with the milk. He obviously wasn't paying any kind of attention, if I was certain he was staring at me, in fact I knew he was, and the milk went over the edge of the bowl,_

"Harry! The milk!" _He quickly looked down and up turned the carton. James looked to his son then put his hand to his forehead, Lily and Hermione looked like they were trying their hardest not to laugh, as well as me. Ron then chose that moment to walk into the room and ask,_

"What happened in here?" _At which point Lily and Hermione could not restrain their laughter. When they were done and Harry was done cleaning up the mess he made Lily asked us kids,_

"So what are you're plans for the day, I have to go to town again," _Looking particularly at Hermione and myself, I answered first,_

"I was thinking about getting a good book and reading today," _Ron looked to me,_

"Your spending way too much time with Hermione."

"What's that suppose to mean Ron?" _Hermione retorted._ _Harry and_ _I looked from Ron to Hermione and back again just to see how he would respond. We glanced at each other, but he quickly looked away, I thought I saw a shimmer of a blush creeping on his cheeks, it made my stomach flutter and do two back flips._

"I just- I meant-" _He just stopped talking all together._

* * *

><p><em>After breakfast I decided to get ready for the day rather than stay in my pajama's for the remainder of the day. A pair of cut-off shorts and a tee shirt felt like the best. I went to Hermione for a book to read. She gave me her old copy of a book called Pride and Prejudice saying, "Oh you're going to love it, you may find it surprisingly like your own life. Well, without the magic of course." I laughed and left her to get ready herself. I decided the perfect spot to take the book was to a tree that held some significance to her. It was far out on the Potter's property but it was somewhere she wouldn't be disturbed. I couldn't help but remember falling out of the tree, if Harry hadn't of been underneath her, I probably would have broken a leg, I had been seven when that happened. He and Ron had made me mad, come to think of it, I don't even know why I was mad, but Harry had come to see if I was okay, probably by the request of his mother, but me being in a huff didn't hear him come. When he finally said something it scared me and made me fall, he just happened to be directly underneath me. I had heard somebody behind me, knowing nobody knew I was out here. I turned around wand held at the ready,<em>

"Woa, Ginny, it's just me. I didn't realize anyone was out here." Ginny looked up from the spot she was sitting at to find none other than Harry Potter looking down at her. She stood up instantly.

"Oh, it's fine." There was a silence. "I was just reading a book Hermione lent me. It's muggle, not very interesting." She was the only one doing the talking and felt conscious. But Harry just stood their with a small smile on his face.

"Looks like you got far." She looked down at the page where she left it to ponder her thoughts. She was on page ten, and still didn't know what was happening. She laughed a bit. "You know, I'm sorry for the other day at breakfast. I was being a real-" She stopped him,

"It's fine." He shook his head,

"No, it's not. Let me make it up to you." She rolled her eyes,

"And how would you do that Potter?" said sarcastically while he leaned against the tall oak tree and looked to her.

"Dinner." _I wanted to smile big, but told my self not to look excited._

"I don't know you were being quite an ass. Why would it benefit me to go eat dinner with you?" _Having one eyebrow raised made him not know what to say, I loved it. He thought about it for a minuet._

"Well, you be eating a meal, any meal, paid for by yours truly, and you would get to spend an evening with me." _He put a big smile on his face, teeth and all out to show. I looked to him with an expression showing him I was thinking, even thought I knew the answer. I turned to walk away, he had an expression of shock on his face, but I then turned to him, biting my lip,_

"I'll see you Friday." _I walked back to the house, book in hand and the biggest smile on my face that I have ever had._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did you like it? Did you like it? Well even if you didn't reviews will me more than appreciative, they make me a better writer becouse of them! This next Chapter is going to rock, and I might get it out as soon as tomorrow, so keep an eye out!<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okay I'm sorry, I did say that I might get it out the other day, but one thing led to another and I got VERY distracted by other things. For that I'm sorry! But I'm shooting out this chapter real quick since I'll not be by a computer tomorrow for a good portion of the day, it might be possible for me to get one tomorrow night, if i stay up well past my bedtime! I'm not promising anything, but there is a possiblity. And while writing this I noticed James is hardly in the story at all, that will change. Oh and there is a cute Ron/Hermione moment in this chapter. A little cookie-cutter if you ask me, but I think the story needed it. Okay, now I will go away and let you read on! NOTE RATING DID GO UP, CAUSE: SWEARING AND FUTURE SWEARING, and future sexual situations (don't worry it's not going to be a porno)_**

* * *

><p>Walking to the Potters house took longer than she had hoped and all the way she could feel Harry staring at her until she was out of his view. She kept walking to afraid to turn around. She finally got to the back door, and had to stop before actually opening. <em>I stole a quick glance behind me to find that Harry hadn't followed me, which I was glad about. I needed to find Hermione. Shaking my head and silently laughed before I walked in the house to a smiling Lily Potter.<em>

* * *

><p>" 'Hermione, are you busy Friday night?' No, that sounds stupid, 'So, what are your plans for Friday night?' uh, this is a disaster." Ron was whispering to himself when he heard a knock at Harry and his door. He went to answer it and none other than Hermione stood their.<p>

"Ron, there is something up with Harry and Ginny." He looked to her, and stepped aside to let her in.

"Really? Hadn't noticed." She knew he was being sarcastic and couldn't help but laugh, she wasn't in the mood to argue with him.

"Do you think they like each other?" She looked to him, while sitting down on his bed.

"He would be to embarrassed to tell me, she's my little sister." He laid down on his bed. "He shouldn't be, I know he likes her, it's too obvious, I'm his best friend, I can see right through him." Ron moved over so she could have a bit more room to sit. Hermione looked like she wanted to say something but was to embarrassed.

"So-" But Hermione cut him off,

"Are you busy Friday night?" She looked like she was going to kill herself, she couldn't believe what she had just said to the boy sitting in front of her.

"Um-" Ron was a bit taken aback, by the question asked by the girl sitting just opposite him, "No. I mean, I hadn't really thought- I- No, I'm not busy." Hermione had a small smirk on her face,

"Well, since your not really acquainted with the muggle world, there's this new restaurant I've been dying to go to." Ron was almost speechless,

"Yeah, sounds great." She got up from the bed to walk out the door, but turned,

"So…Seven?" Ron gave a small laugh,

"Seven."

* * *

><p>Harry was overjoyed at the thought that Ginny had actually said yes. He had actually thought she would say no, and throw that book at him. He waited for her to get the house so it didn't look like he was following her. <em>Was I, Harry Potter, being paranoid about what Ginny thought? <em>Taking that thought out of his mind, finally arrived at his backdoor, walking in he knew their was a smile plastered across his face, what he didn't know was that he would be faced with his mother smiling back at him.

"Harry, why on earth do you have that ridiculous smile plastered across your face? It doesn't have to do with why Ginny came in that way does it?" Harry's head shot up to his mothers face, surprised,

"Um- I wouldn't know. Oh, mum, about Friday, don't make dinner for Ginny and I." Harry walked away knowing just how the look on his mother's face. Knowing his mother she would be at this moment going to talk to Mrs. Weasley. Everyone in the Family was going to know about this.

"Oh Harry, don't make any plans for Saturday, Sirius is coming for a visit." Harry's smile suddenly faded. _Dad was sure going to know about this whole ordeal, he would no doubt tell Sirius who would hold this over his head for years to come. This was going to be a fucking nightmare._

* * *

><p>Ginny couldn't contain herself. As soon as she was out of the vicinity of a peeping Lily Potter, she all but ran up the stairs to locate her best friend. She almost ran into Ron, who was going down the stairs with a grin on his face.<p>

"Hello Ginny!" Ginny found it a bit odd, but didn't think twice about it, she saw Hermione pacing in their shared room. Ginny not wanting to waste anytime burst in there like a bat out of hell.

"Hermione, Harry asked me to dinner Friday night and I said yes, and I don't know what to do, I mean I've promised to loath him for the rest of my life, and Lily knew, I walked into the house, and she knew something, the whole family will hear about this!" Ginny didn't stop to take any breaths. Hermione looked as surprised as Ginny, but Hermione's mouth was hanging open like she wanted to confess as much as Ginny,

"Well, I can't say that I'm not surprised, but- um, I just asked Ron if he was busy Friday night, were going to dinner." Ginny's worried expression suddenly turned to a giant smile,

"To be honest, I can't say I'm surprised either. But what are you wearing, I have no clue what I should. And I can't believe I'm worrying about that."

"Well, since today is only Wednesday lets not worry about it until we really have to." Ginny nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Ron had a little bounce in his step when he entered the kitchen, but stopped short when he saw the look on Harry's face.<p>

"Um-Lily, Friday, Hermione and I aren't going to be here for dinner." Lily's face went from almost busting out laughing to smiling,

"You two to?" Ron looked confused and obviously Lily saw that,

"Harry and Ginny are going to dinner also." Ron and Lily exchanged looks that Harry didn't seem to notice,

"And guess who's coming for a visit Saturday?" By the look on Harry's face he knew who it was,

" You know, I love Sirius and all, it's just he's going to hold this over our heads, look into it far more than it needs to be, and tell everyone he bloody well can!"

"I know." Harry and Ron ignoring the looks emitting out of Lily, they walked up stairs to there bedroom. It was as much as Ron's as Harry's so they made it there own. But now both being silent and awkward about the whole thing made it feel like someone else's room.

"Um- Harry, you're my best friend, I know you like Ginny, everybody knows that," And before Harry could deny anything, "Don't deny it, but she is my little sister. Please keep that in mind. My _innocent _little sister." Harry couldn't help but remember the other day on the couch, if Ron had seen that, he wouldn't think as innocent, but kept that to himself.

"Ron, I know this sounds stupid and I know my track record isn't the cleanest, but she's different. I know, corny, but still, it's the truth. _And, _just to let you know, I think the same about Hermione._ And _I'm just making up for the way I was acting the other morning." Ron rolled his eyes and under his breath,

"Yeah and I'm a jumping Hippogriff."

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, so I really hoped you liked this chapter because it is like one of my favorites. Sorry it's not long, and sorry for the switching characters points of view, but at least you can tell the difference : ) Reviews are always welcome : ) Now I am off to go rest my little head, cause it is LATE! OVER AND OUT!<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Okay, since I lied about having the other chapter out as soon as I said, I thought I would pump this one out. Warning, this chapter might not be as good/exciting as previous one's, but it's late and I didn't want to write a chapter that is suppose to be great while tired. Though it does end it a cliffhanger type thing, but nothing crazy! The next chapter I promise will be one of the best, if not the best. So I will stop rambling, and let you get to reading! Hope you like it!_**

* * *

><p>The rest of Wednesday went by rather slowly in Ginny's opinion, but on the contrary it was a happy day, thought the reading she wanted to get done wasn't being read. It close to dinner, Ginny and Hermione were again helping Lily with dinner. Lily had an all to happy look on her face.<p>

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, for Harry's birthday tomorrow, your parents are coming home for a few days with Bill, and apparently his new girlfriend." Ginny was completely taken aback, first that Bill had a girlfriend, and that she forgot Harry's birthday. The reason Hermione and herself were going to make his life hell, which really didn't play out as was planned. "You forgot didn't you?"

"I- no, I knew. I just- I- I'm surprised Bill- has a girlfriend-that's all." _The fake smile I tried to convince her with obviously didn't work._

"Mhmm, sure. Well, Molly says she's French, and absolutely atrocious. But I do know her parents, their an acutance of James' and I." _I snorted. That's it Bill, go for the girl nobody could see you with. _

"What are her parents like?" _Lily, looked to me,_

"Ginny, are you trying to get dirt on her?" _I raised my shoulders and tried to look as fake-innocent as I could. Lily saw right through it. _"Well, her parents are agreeable to a point. They are obviously from money, but they wouldn't shove it in your face, but you would know they are." _They don't sound to awful bad, but she was French, she had to keep a close eye on her. _"So, Hermione, you haven't said much. Bill is as much your brother as Ginny's." _Hermione looked up, mouth hanging, it was obvious she wasn't expecting to be talked to, I found it funny, for once in her life, Hermione Granger was speechless._

"I just-have a lot on my mind lately." _Neither Lily or I was convinced by that little smirk I just tried to get away with._

"So, it has nothing to do with the fact that you and Ron are going to dinner Friday night?" _Hermione's face could not have gotten redder, _"Well, what are you too planning on wearing on your- dinners, since you two would most likely faint if I were to call them dates?" _I hadn't thought about it, I didn't even know where we were going, Hermione looked just as lost as I did._

"Well, I don't even know where were going to be honest so…" _Lily laughed and rolled her eyes like; "So typical Harry, don't tell the girl where your taking her."_

"I know where were going, I suggested it. So, probably just regular clothes, nothing fancy_._" _Then I piped up,_

"I'm winging it. This is a "Sorry-For-Being-Prick-The-Other-Morning-Dinner" so, I will wear what I choose, when I choose it!" _We were all laughing by then, when none other than Harry walked in the kitchen at the prospect of there being food in their._

"So, mum when's dinner?" Lily rolled her eyes,

"When it's done cooking Harry, it would go faster if I had more help. You can come help to Ron!" There was an audible sigh from around the corner. Then came a sulking Ron, the room was full of teenage tension, that was quickly dissipated by Lily giving the boys jobs, Harry was put with Ginny cutting vegetables for the soup. Ginny had a hard time not smiling, but managed.

"So, mum, what time is Sirius coming Saturday?" Ginny dropped her knife, she knew if Sirius came he would by no means find out about Friday night, and he would never let either of the live it down. It was Sirius' mission in life apparently to make Harry and Ginny see that they were indeed meant for each other. This was just the shining star at the end of the path. _"Oh Harry and Ginny, their first non-official date!"_ She could just see it now. A fucking nightmare.

"Oh, nobody told me we would be graced by dear old Sirius." Lily laughed, knowing what Sirius thought of the two, even thought she knew it to be true. Harry added, under his breath,

"Oh, of course he is, here at the right moment in life where he'll grace everybody with his thoughts about Friday." And if not right on cue,

"What's happening Friday?" All five of them turned to a smiling Sirius Black, grinning wildly.

Both Harry and Ginny simultaneously thought, _"Shit."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please, don't kill me for how short this chapter is, like I said earlier, it's late and I should be sleeping, like any normal person, but we all know I'm not normal. Well, hope you enjoyed it, and left you waiting for more. I also have to say, that I almost forgot about Harry's birthday like mentioned earlier in the story, so I had to shove it in there, only to find out that on July 31st 1997 was actually on a Thursday! I thought that was sweet and had to share the news. Hope you review, for now, I'm OVER AND OUT!<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Okay, so this chapter is nto long by any means, but I felt like the place I cut it off was a good place. I don't have much to say other than the next 1-2 chapters I cannot wait to write, so in order to make them the best I can it might take me a few days, but I might be to excited and out one out tonight. That is my goal. Okay so I'll stop rambling._**

* * *

><p>"Um-Well, we four had plans." Harry pointed to Ginny, Ron, Hermione and himself.<p>

"Uh-Huh. Sure you did. Are they separate plans?" Harry looked to his godfather not knowing what to say, his mouth hung open. "It's okay Harry, just because you and the girl of your dreams are doing something Friday doesn't mean you should have to tell me, though as your godfather, it hurts me that you should find it hard to confide in me." Ginny couldn't help it, but snorted at the comment Sirius made, which made Harry's face turn red, a first for Ginny. They both turned around to finish cutting the vegetables when Ginny whispered,

"Sorry." Harry looked to her shaking his head slightly,

"It's fine." She looked back up to him with a small smile on her lips.

"So what about you two, you've been quite quiet over there?" Sirius left no question to whom he was referring to. But they were saved by Harry's father bursting into the room,

"Sirius you old basterd, where the hell have you been?"

"James!" Lily looked appalled at her husband,

"Sorry Lils, it's just I haven't seen or herd from my best friend in quite some time." Rolling her eyes she turned back to what ever she was stirring,

"Sorry James old boy, I was just bumping and hum-"

"SIRIUS!" All four children couldn't help but laugh at the comment that almost made it's way out of his mouth.

"Well, I guess we'll just be going- to you know- catch up." Lily turned around,

"Oh no you two don't, you'll be setting the table, were eating outside." There were two audible sighs, much like the one herd from Ron's mouth. The two men marched, much like children who didn't get there way, to the cupboard where the dishes were stored. When dinner was finally done and everybody was sat at the table the began to eat and catch up.

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah, it was loads of fun, many things to see. I would really suggest you go." Sirius was telling everyone about his time in Italy. Everyone was done eating and Lily went back into the house to get the dessert she made earlier that day,<p>

"So, is anyone going to tell me about this secret Friday or am I going to have to jinx it out of one of you?" The kids looked at one another but Ginny was the one who spoke up,

"Were going to dinner." She made sure not to tell him the exact details of who was going with who.

"Just one question Ginny, are all four of you going to dinner or are Ron and Hermione going and you and Harry going, to different places?" She raised her eyebrows, she had to admit she didn't expect him to ask,

"The latter. Oh and I forgot, Thanks." He looked puzzled, as did everyone at the table.

"And why Ginny, are you thanking me. Oh is it because you two finally realized that, after all these years, are meant for each other, and I was just the person to tell you that?" A mischievous smiled spread across her face,

"Oh heavens no! Because if you hadn't been around Harry all his life making him the self centered prick we all know and love today, he wouldn't have pissed me off the other day and asked me to dinner." Harry had, unfortunately just taken a drink of water only to have it spat back into the cup. Everyone looked at the expression etched on Sirius' face,

"Touché Ginny Weasley, touché." Harry who was sitting beside her, whispered in her ear,

" 'The prick we all know and love?' Does this mean you love me Ginny?" She looked over at him with his eyebrows raised,

"That was for dramatic effect." But only she knew she really wanted to say yes.

"Mhmm, sure." She just bumped him with her shoulder, and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, so this is a REALLY short chapter, I will try my hardest to get one out tonight, but no promises. I really want to know what you think of it, but for now I'm OVER and OUT!<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Okay again not a long chapter, but I wanted to get this one out for everyone : ) The next chapter might take a little bit for me to write since I want that one to be one of the best. So bare with me please. I'll shut up and let you keep reading : )_**

* * *

><p>Harry woke the next morning from a crazy dream. This particular dream included a particular red-head. He looked at the clock it was early and Ron was still passed out on his bed. He reached for his glasses, but remembered he was now seventeen.<p>

"Accio glasses." He snorted when they landed in his awaiting hand. Looking around his room he felt different, but yet not. Deciding he was completely mental got up from his warm bed a stretched. Knowing his mother would disapprove of what he was wearing, his boxers, he grabbed the closest t-shirt to him, which of course was dirty. Making his way down to the kitchen he heard laughing. Upon walking into the kitchen everyone suddenly stopped and averted their eyes away from him, which he thought was odd. Lily vacated the chair she was sitting in and put a smile on her face.

"Harry, Happy Birthday." He knew something was up.

"Thanks mum." Knowing his father got up around the same time as his mother, looked around for him, "Where's dad?" She sighed, he knew what it was before she even had time to say it,

"The office called him really early this morning, he said to tell he was sorry and would try to get home as soon as possible." He nodded his head, his father was always away with work. But he assumed being an Auror entailed that. His father had missed many things that Harry had wished he was there for. One included his very first quidditch match, where he caught the snitch in record time, and for being a first year was quite a feat. Sirius had even made it.

"It's fine, I understand." The room suddenly grew quiet, the joke Sirius was telling the girls was obviously not important anymore. He went to the cupboard and grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal. He sat down in the only available seat, next to Ginny. He didn't want her to see him upset about something this stupid, but she smiled at him making him smile back.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day seemed to go by slow and rather boring. Soon it was almost time for dinner, and the rest of the Weasley's arrived, with Bill's new girlfriend. Harry had met her only once before and that was only because his parents were friends with hers. But before dinner had actually started they all herd a rushing from the living room Lily who had been on edge all day, which she always was when James was away on a case, had froze when she herd the noise come near the kitchen. But it was James who had come bolting into the kitchen,<p>

"James! You about gave me heart failure. I thought something was wrong!" Lily looked absolutely livid.

"Sorry Lils, had to make it to my only sons seventeenth birthday didn't I?" She rolled her eyes and said under her breath, 'Yes, but that's no reason to come in here like a deranged animal.' James looked around and said his hello's to everyone in the room. He finally got to Harry and said in a hush tone, "Sorry about today."

"It's completely fine. I'm just glad you got to make it." James smiled to his son.

"So, when's dinner?"

* * *

><p>After hours of eating and talking Harry finally got to make it upstairs. He was in fact still a bit upset about his father not being their all day, but he was at dinner nonetheless. He was making his way to Ron and his bedroom when Ginny came out of the bathroom with a big smile on her face. She looked up to find Harry staring at her. She felt quite self-conscious again being around him, which was happening a lot lately. She was in a pair of shorts and were feeling to short at the moment and a tank top. But she had to ask him a question and she thought that probably by tomorrow she would not be able to ask him,<p>

"Um- about tomorrow," Harry thought _Great, she's gonna say she doesn't want to go. Perfect. _"This is going to sound dumb and stupid but- where are we going? I just don't know what to-" She looked around the hallway feeling stupid. "I just don't know what to wear." She said it fast hoping he would catch what she said. He sighed, obviously relieved, which Ginny didn't miss.

"Uh- just wear normal clothes I guess." He too felt awkwardly stupid about the situation. He didn't want to look like he was looking her up and down but it was hard in what she was wearing.

"Sorry, I just didn't know." He shook his head at it. They both turned to go to their rooms, when Ginny turned, "Harry, you didn't think I was going to back out of our plans did you?" He looked surprised at her question. _Did it look that obvious? _

"No, how could anyone resist this?" He pointed to himself while she rolled her eyes, "Night Gin." He smiled,

"Night Harry."

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the beginning I know Harry probably wouldn't get mad that his dad wasn't there for his birthday, but I wanted to show that Harry did have a small litle grudge with his father's work, the story will explain in time (like the next chapter) Okay well, keep an eye out for the next one, it's there date night, and it will be a long one (both HarryGinny and Ron/Hermione's "date's" in one chapter ; ) For now I'm OVER and OUT! ( Oh I would like to give a special thanks to "xx Annabella Princess xx" and "FREDDAWEASLEY" for their GREAT GREAT reviews : D)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_This is by far the LONGEST chapter I have ever written, and I did that hoping to make up for the time I took to write it. I had major writers block, and needed to do this chapter the justice it deserved. Well, I'll stop rambling and let you get to reading : )_**

* * *

><p>Ginny was staring at the mound of clothes sitting on her bad. She didn't know why she couldn't find something to wear, he had said normal clothes, but what were normal clothes to him? It was quarter after six, they were leaving at seven. This was a problem. Hermione was across the hall in the bathroom, maybe she could run over there with out being seen? She was going to try her hardest. She peeked out of there door to fine the coast was clear. Then ran across the hall,<p>

"Hermione, are you decent?"

"Yeah, I guess." She opened the door to find a disheveled looking Hermione not knowing what to do with her hair, "Why does it do this to me now? Huh, when I want to look half way decent, my hair decides to be uncooperative?" Ginny looked to her best friend,

"Okay, here's a proposition, I help you with my hair if you help me find something to wear?" Hermione nodded her head and sat down on the toilet so Ginny could see what she was dealing with. Her hair was in fact being uncooperative with what ever Ginny did with it.

"Just a sec." She ran over to their room to grab a bottle of something her mother swears by. There was no label on it, she only knew it worked. "This stuff works wonders, let's just hope it works for your hair. As soon as Ginny put the product into Hermione's hair it almost instantly calmed down and was much easier to work with. Ginny had put her hair in a low ponytail to the side. Her hair still had curl to it so it was a bit slouchy, but still cute. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror,

"What is that stuff, it's amazing." Ginny raised her shoulders,

"I have no idea, but my mum swears by it. I'll tell her to get you some. Okay, now lets go help me find something to wear." Upon coming into their room Hermione looked aghast,

"Ginny, what did you do, try on every piece of clothing you owned?" Ginny look guilty,

"No, but I just don't know what to wear. I asked Harry where we were going then for some reason I told him it was because I didn't know what to wear, which was stupid of me, but he said normal clothes. I mean, who say's "normal clothes"? Why couldn't he say something nice, or something-something-"

"Normal?" Hermione helped. _God, I felt like an idiot. I mean normal clothes meant normal clothes, but she had to many "normal clothes" to choose from. _

"Okay, I know. But I have to many normal clothes to choose from. And look at you, you already have something to wear." Hermione stood there wearing a nice simple white dress. She looked through Ginny's pile of clothing sprawled out on her bed. She was still rummaging through the mount of clothes,

"Wear…this!" She held out a cotton dress. It would come up right above her knee. The bottom half was a dark blue while the top was white. It cinched at the waste with a black belt to fit her form.

"Hermione, a dress, when have you ever seen me in a dress?." She looked around the room nervous about tonight, Hermione noticed,

"Is Ginny Weasley nervous about her dinner with Harry?" A smile was spread across her face,

"No! I am absolutely in no way nervous about dinner with Harry!"

"Then why are you being so defensive?" Ginny's eyes grew big, and Hermione knew she had her,

"Would you quiet down, your being awfully loud!" Hermione shook her head,

"No Ginny, that's you. And it's not like they can hear you. These walls are pretty thick."

"Right."

"So- are you nervous?" The two girls sat on their beds and Ginny looked at her hands,

"Kinda."

"Do you like him?" She asked as if she wasn't interested in the matter, which she was,

"Even if I was why would I tell one of his best friends?" Ginny did have a good point, but Hermione had a better one,

"But I am also your best friend. And why would I compromise **our **friendship with something like that?" _She __**did **__have a good point, but I couldn't bring myself to say it, almost like if I were to say it, it would make it that much more real. And I don't think I could go to dinner with him. _

"I- um-"_ I couldn't breathe, it was crazy. I knew it was true, I did like him. I just couldn't get past the fact that we were going to dinner. _"Well, what about you and Ron, is it a date or is it _just dinner_?"

"Just go put on the dress." Ginny went to the bathroom and reluctantly put on the dress. She had to admit it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. She actually felt happy about the selection. Deciding to do her hair, she braided it to the side in a slouchy yet cute way. Before running back across, she didn't think to peek. Upon coming out of the bathroom she bumped into none other than Sirius.

"You look pretty dressed up for just going out to dinner." His eyebrows raised.

"Just because I don't want to look like I just came from living on the streets doesn't mean I'm dressed up." She swallowed hard, and hated being the target of Sirius all alone.

"I know. But it all starts here." He was circling her, to add dramatic effect.

"What "_starts here" _?" She looked skeptical.

"Oh the first date, same thing with Lily and James. You were most likely coerced into this whole thing. But in a matter if time, you will by no doubt have fallen in love with young Mr. Potter. Or- you already have, in which case you're just trying to- impress him with a dress we all know you hate wearing." He finished with a big smile on his face and his left eyebrow raised, like he saw right through her. He did in fact see right through her, she didn't like that. "Oh, I've figured it out haven't I, our young Miss. Weasley is in love with our young Mr. Potter?" She said nothing, "Well, this will be fun won't it! Oh, but I promise not to tell him." He winked at her while walking into Harry's room. Ginny stood there with her mouth hanging wide open. She bolted into her and Hermione's room shutting the door, and sitting behind it.

"Ginny? What's wrong?"

"Well, I met Sirius out in the hall." Hermione had a knowing look on her face,

"I think he knows." Hermione looked confused at that,

"Knows? About what?" Ginny looked at her, and then Hermione knew,

"Oh boy. That's-terrible."

"You're telling me! Then he was all like I promise not to tell and walked into Harry's room!" Hermione almost laughed,

"Well, I'm sure Sirius won't tell him." She looked skeptical,

"Maybe we can hear them through the walls!" Hermione shook her head,

"These walls are to thick, or they would've already herd you earlier." Ginny knew it was a false hope.

* * *

><p>"So Harry, Ron, are you guys excited for your dates? Oh-but wait you two are to bashful to call them that, so we all have to call them dinners." And at that very moment James walked in,<p>

"What? No knocking? I guess we're just going to have a little meeting in my room then?"

"Calm down son, were just here to give you guys a pep-talk." Harry looked as though he was going to puke, he didn't need this, Ron looked just as worried,

"As lovely as that sounds Dad, I just don't think we really need a "pep-talk"." James and Sirius were trying hard not to laugh at what Harry had just said _I had taken many girls out on dates-to dinner, why was this any different? _"Well, it's almost seven so we're going down stairs." Both Harry and Ron, who looked beyond scared straight, walked right out the door. The two boys headed down stairs to find the girls were already in the kitchen talking with Lily. When Ginny turned around and looked at Harry, he had to suppress a smile. He had never see Ginny Weasley in a dress, but she wore one when going to dinner with him. He however was wearing a grey tee shirt, jeans and a jacket. He almost felt underdressed. "So, you ready?" Ginny smiled,

"Yeah." She averted her eyes away.

"Oh Harry, just because you're seventeen doesn't mean you can be out all night, same to Ron, but Hermione will make sure you guys are home. So no worries there." James and Sirius walked into the kitchen, James whispered in Harry's ear just so he alone could hear,

"Remember Harry, she's only fifteen." James had gave his son a wink. Harry choked a bit on his spit, and gave his father a dirty look, he and Sirius were trying hard not to laugh, they had obviously planned that, Harry thought to himself. Ginny had obviously heard, her face had turned red, as well as Harry's.

"Well, were going to get going." Harry had lead Ginny out to the front porch, Ron and Hermione had followed,

"So how are we getting to where ever it is were going?"

"Were apparating." Ginny gave him a nervous look, which everyone laughed at. She grabbed his hand,

"Let's get this over with." They disappeared with a pop leaving Hermione and Ron by themselves,

"Well, I guess I'll apparate us both, then." They had grabbed each others hand, her hand had a tingle in it. Ron could have sworn she had smiled before she turned them on the spot. They had landed in a deserted alley way, so not to be seen by the muggle people. They came out in front of a restaurant called _The Edge. _When they were seated by their server he asked what they wanted to drink, Hermione knew Ron would have no idea what drinks were what, so she asked what they had, he rambled all they had,

"I'll just have an iced tea." He looked to Ron, he looked baffled,

"The same." Hermione tried to stifle her laughter. He walked away after giving them menu's,

"Um, Hermione,"

"Hmm?" He looked uncertain of himself,

"What the bloody hell is a coke?" At this she couldn't help but laugh.

They had finished eating and were sitting talking,

"So, what are you planning on doing after Hogwarts?" Ron didn't know what else to talk about,

"You know, I really have no idea." She looked like she had never said that to anyone before, he felt happy that she had chose to share that information with him,

"Really? The all great Hermione Granger doesn't know what she wants to do after school, quite a shocker. Scandal really." Knowing he was only playing, it put a smile on her face.

"Well, I have so many choices, but I don't know which is for me. But I could see myself working for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." She realized she was rambling, and about herself, which was uncommon, she just felt like Ron was listening and he wasn't stopping her. "But what about you?" At that moment the server came to give them the bill. She went for it intending to pay for it, since this was her idea, but Ron was, with his keeper skills grabbed it before she could, "What are you doing? I asked you to come." She had a small smile on her lips,

"Yeah, but on a date the guy-" He just realized what exactly he said. His face had turned the Weasley red. And Hermione let him take the bill with a smile plastered on her face. After paying they left the quaint little restaurant.

"So, where to next?" Ron nervously asked,

"Let's just go for a walk." She felt nervous herself, and a bit gutsy tonight so she grabbed his hand. They walked in silence for a while, but it was a comfortable silence. The two found themselves on the edge of a river. "So, the thing you said at dinner, about this being a-"

"About that, it just kind of slipped, I'm sorry if it made things awkward-" It was her turn to cut him off, she gently put her lips to his, instantly making him be quiet. When they finally parted Hermione asked,

"Do you want to go get a Coke?" Ron silently laughed to himself,

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny landed in the middle of muggle London, in an alley way, to not be seen my the muggles. Ginny had no idea where he was taking her and was some what surprised by the fact he took her out into the muggle world. But she loved it. She never had many opportunities to venture out with the muggles, but Lily had always insisted they be more muggle friendly. Again, she loved it. Their house was full of muggle things that she still didn't get but loved anyway.<p>

"So where are we going?" Ginny asked Harry,

"Oh you'll see." He obviously wasn't going to tell her. They walked for a few minuets to a little run of the mill restaurant called, _Petits_. On the outside it looked like it wasn't a great place, but Ginny followed him in just the same. The inside was the exact opposite of the outside, it was quiet and very rustic looking, something else she loved. Harry gave the maitre de his name,

"Good evening Mr. Potter. The usual seat then?." He looked to Harry,

"No, someplace different." Ginny expected this, this is where Harry takes every girl. They sat at a table for two, and were given menu's.

"The usual seat? Do you come here often." She said this while looking at her menu.

"Only with my mum and dad. I've actually never taken a girl here before." She couldn't help but smile. Their waiter came back to take their drink orders. Ginny got an iced tea while Harry got a coke. They weren't saying anything, so Harry thought to strike up a conversation,

"So, are you excited for school?" He realized how corny that sounded as soon as it came out of his mouth,

"Well, as corny as that question is, kind of." She was trying not to laugh,

"You were the one being quiet over there, so if you have a different conversation started, please share it." They were both laughing quietly at this point,

"So, you've never brought another girl here before?" He looked like he was caught,

"No, you are the first. My parents and I were taking a trip to London and we were all hungry and came across this place, they have really good food. What are you getting?" She didn't know she hadn't even look at the menu in full. She let out a breath,

"I have no idea." She glance down and the first thing she saw was, a pasta dish that looked good. "Never mind I know what I'm getting." She smiled, they both closed their menu's and almost instantly the waiter came over and took their order.

When they were finished eating they took a walk, it was dark, and all the stars were out, and there was hardly anyone out on the streets. They weren't saying anything again, but they liked it that way.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Ginny looked to Harry surprised he had said anything,

"Yeah." He grabbed her hand and they apparated. When Ginny opened her eyes, she recognized the place he took her. It was the tree she had fallen out of, where he caught her. He sat down and was leaning on the tree like she was the day he asked her to go out to dinner.

"So, does this make up for me being an ass the other morning?" She sat down beside him, and looked at him, for a second she just kept staring at his eyes, getting lost in the bright green depth of the unknown ahead of her. She snapped back to reality,

"I guess so." She glanced at the watch on his wrist, it read half past eleven, they had been gone for a long time but she didn't care if she was out all night. There was a small breeze, and you could see every possible star in the sky. Ginny leaned her back against the tree, while they again sat there in silence for a few minuets. "This is all of your guys' last year, it's going to be different with you gone." He looked down to her,

"With all of us, or just me?" She smiled back,

"A little of both." Harry looked down at her, she looked beautiful in his opinion, but to him she always had. He had an erg to kiss her, but she would probably slap him and storm off. He resisted.

"It'll be different for all of us, I mean I don't even know what I want to do after Hogwarts."

"I would of thought you would want to be an Auror like your dad."

"No way. I couldn't do that. I mean what he does is great, catching dark wizards, but you know how his work schedule is, he's never their for anything, and when I have a family, I don't want to miss anything." He had never told anyone that before, but it was easy to talk to Ginny. She listened to him, "I've never told anybody that before." He smiled to himself, "I want to be a quidditch player." She laughed at him, "What? I think I could do it!"

"Well, there's no doubting that. I could just see you being the 'Famous Harry Potter, Seeker for what ever team he chooses' " She deepened her voice making Harry laugh.

"I'm guessing that's your plans? Quidditch?" She nodded her head,

"You bet, it's the Harpies for me."

"And what makes you so confident that you'll make the team?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She raised her eyebrows in mock confidence. He didn't know what to say, he had her,

"You have me, I don't know." She smiled to him, "But you are one of the best chasers I've seen." She nudged his shoulder, while laughing, ""Well, at least I'm not lying." He was trying to have a serious look on his face, but his emotions got the better of him, and a smile spread across his face. He looked at his watch, it was a little after midnight. "You know if we don't go inside my mum will have our ass's."

"She probably will now." He stood up, and put a hand out for her to help her up. She took it and when she was stood up straight she noticed how close she was to him. He was still holding her hand, she let go of her breath she was holding and he let go of her hand. They silently walked to the house. The door was locked,

"Shit." He took out his wand and unlocked the door. They walked to their rooms when Ginny turned around,

"I had a great time tonight." With that she turned to go into her room. He had a smiled on his face. He went into his room, where Ron was still up reading a quidditch magazine.

"Finally got in did we?" Harry looked like a deer in the headlights. Ron had a smile on his face,

"Uh, yeah, but we've been back for a while." Ron laughed,

"I'm guessing you realized it?"

"Why do you keep saying that? And what haven't I realized?" Ron sighed,

"That you're madly in love with Ginny, everybody knows, it's so obvious." Harry's mouth was open.

"Well, as fun as this is, I'm going to bed." He changed into his pajama's and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay Ron and Hermione don't have a big part I know this, but this is a Harry and Ginny story, so please don't be upset about that. And I'm sorry that thye haven't kissed yet, it just didn't seem like the right time. But I promise it will come soon. It might be awhile for a new update, I will be computer-less for a while, that is until I get my labtop fixed. But for now I'm Over and Out!<strong>_


End file.
